Claudia's First Art Shop
by Elizabeth8289
Summary: Stoneybrook Community College was going to hold an art show in a few weeks featuring students from art classes. Claudia was thrilled when she learned she would be featured in the show!
1. The Announcement about the Art Show

I'm afraid I do not own the Baby-Sitters Club, Ann M. Martin.

I was in one of my art classes at Stoneybrook Community College; I'm in my second year there. It's the same college where my older sister, Janine, attends in her last year. She's studying to be a tutor; you want to know why? She's a genius that's why! She started taking classes there when she was still in high school. That's how smart she is.

I'm Claudia Kishi and I'm twenty years old. I grew up here in Stoneybrook, Connecticut. I'm studying to be an artist. I want to start a business like my own art shop in my home on Bradford Court. I've been taking art classes for as long as I can remember. I still do over the summer. I enjoy making my own jewelry, pottery, etc.

Two of my friends, Mary Anne Spier and her best friend, Kristy Thomas, attends here as well. We grew up together until they both moved to join a stepfamily in a bigger house. But Mary Anne is the only one who rents an apartment with her two other friends since, unfortunately, she doesn't live here anymore. She loves to sew since Mimi taught her to do so when we were thirteen and she decided to study to be a fashion designer here. As for Kristy, who enjoys sports, wants to a be a softball couch like she to form back then. She's been taking a long break since we started college and would like to start up again once finish college. They both turned twenty recently.

Mary Anne moved to Portland, Maine, when we were in high school. We were all heartbroken, especially Kristy. The move was very hard on Mary Anne at first because she's shy around new people. Even though she's twenty now, she still can be very shy. She's also sensitive. She lives in Maine with her dad, her stepmom, stepsister, her grandmother and two adopted siblings. Let me back up on how she ended up moving there.

First of all, she grew up without a mother who died when Mary Anne was much too little to remember. Mr. Spier raised her on his own. Then one day when she was twelve years old, her dad had a surprise visitor. His old girlfriend from high school happened to move back here all the way from California after a rough divorce. Her name was Sharon Schafer. She came here with her two children, Dawn and Jeff. Mary Anne and Dawn were surprised to hear that their parents went to Stoneybrook High School together a very long time ago. They got back together and several months later, they ended up getting married and the two best friends became... stepsisters! Jeff never got used to Stoneybrook and moved back to California to be with his father.

Plus, Mary Anne has two adopted siblings, Meredith Sousa and Carlos Peters. They became orphans at a young age. First, Carlos was only eight years old when he lost his entire family. He and his eleven-year-old brother had a scarlet fever. Carlos had it for a week and got well, but his brother died five days later. Then a few months later, both of his parents died in a car crash and his nine-year-old sister was killed with them.

Meredith, who was from London, England, was nine when her father was killed when a tourbus got blown up. Meredith was thirteen when she became an exchange student and stayed with the Schafer-Spier family. She didn't stay there for long when she had a letter saying both her mother and only sister- who was ten- got killed the same way her father died.

Then when we just started ninth grade, Mr. Spier had big news to give to his family: he was getting promoted _and _transferred to Portland, Maine in either December and January. They decided to do January after her grandmother, Verna Baker, was invited to come down from Iowa for Christmas. She was Mrs. Spier's mother. Then, Mary Anne was thrilled when Mrs. Baker was moving to Maine with them when her dad told her a few months back when they went there to visit two high school for open houses over Veretan's Day Weekend. They moved to Maine over Martin Luther King Day Weekend. That's how they started a new life in Maine. Unfortunately for Mary Anne, her grandmother died when she was sixteen while she was pregnant with her two-year-old son, Cameron Richard, who will be turning three on December 17th. He's here with her and goes to day care at the college. He's a wonderful kid. Mary Anne just loves her son. Oh, one more thing: she has diabetes, but she was glad Cameron was born healthy even though she was worried about that back then. Mary Anne had just finished a National Tour before moving to Maine to join her family since sixteen was too old for Annie.

Dawn is into health food. Honest! She likes tofu, soy milkshakes, and so on. She attends college in California where her mother attended when she was sent away by her parents who disapproved of Mr. Spier dating Sharon. She's studying to be a waitress and is going to stay there for the rest of her life starting after she finishes college. But she will visit Maine whenever she's on vacation.

Kristy and I were thrilled when we found out Mary Anne decided to be back in Stoneybrook for college & I think she's going to decide to live here right after college. Thank god!

"Our class is welcome to sign up for an art show that is going to be in four weeks and there will be a special surprise for a grand prize winner. Just come see me after class and you'll have a week to create anything you want to enter when you fill an application with the creation & I can only chose ten to twelve students," announced my professor, Mrs. Karen Lee. "I'll tell you more about it tomorrow."

I was thrilled when I heard there was going to be an art show and a lot of people say I'm very creative. I already know what to draw to enter it and for the art show.

"You may do it now in class and if you're done early, you're allowed to turn it in to me while I give you the application," said Karen.

Most of your college teachers let you call them by their first, which was an optional. Karen reminds me of Kristy's younger stepsister. I got out a blank white paper.

"You can use the crayons, markers, paint, strings, etc," continued Karen.

I started to draw a mansion that Kristy's stepfather owns for a long time. The mansion was brown with bricks.

"Are we allowed to use a picture with anything if we decided to do protaits?" asked a student.

"Yes. That's an exceptional," replied Karen.

I didn't need a picture of a mansion since I can do any buildings without pictures. After I drew the mansion with a black crayon, I used a blue crayon to draw some windows in the front and included red shutters as I colored them in. The mansion has a red door and drew & colored that as well. After I did that, I got out a brown crayon as I made bricks and colored them lightly. I was done in ten minutes. I decided to draw grass both sides and included a tree on one of them & added flowers on the other side. I was done after I added a chemny of course. Most chemnys are red, but Watson's was brown and I colored that. I used black crayon for smoke.

I put my name in the back of the drawing and went up to hand it to the teacher.

"Very impressive work," said Karen.

"Thanks. One of my friends' stepfather owns a mansion. He's a millionaire," I told her.

"Very nice," said Karen as she got the application out and hand it to me. "Here's the application and look it over tonight & you can return it to me tomorrow."

"Okay, sounds good," I smiled as she gave it to me. "Thank you."

"You can leave the class since it's almost over in a few minutes," said Karen.

I got my stuff and left there to my next class, which is in business, so I'll know what to do to own a business. That can cost a lot of money, but I bet if I win the grand prize, it'll be no cost to own one. Most businesses include employees, but I'll let Janine help me out if she's not too busy with tutoring. Mom works at Stoneybrook Library until six at night except on Wednesdays and Saturdays, which she works until five. I'm not sure if she would like to help out, too. Dad is a firm lawyer and works until six every night especially on weekends, so he won't be free to help as well. Janine would be the only one since she only tutors with any troubled students at their homes when she's needed.

"If someone gives you their credit card or a check, what should you do in case if it's stolen?" asked my teacher, Mr. Patrick Mills as I raised my hand. "Yes, Claudia."

"You should always ask them to show you their valid ID at all times. Most places do that and some don't, but they still should do it," I replied.

"Very good, I agree the ones who don't still should do so," said Patrick.

"The ones who don't could be fine if that person might have someone's card and not knowing it," said a student.

"Yeah and could put at risk of losing their businesses," added another student.

"I agree with you as well," agreed Patrick. "Say if you didn't check their IDs, what would you do?"

"Just tell they need to show you their IDs or they can not swipe their credit cards," said the third student.

"I disagree, they should try to do next time before they'd get fined," I said.

"You're right, Claudia," said Patrick.

After my last class, I waited for Janine. Sometimes, we give each other rides every now and then since we're at the same college until next year when Janine's all done with college. At home, I was filling my application out. Since I'm not a minor, my parents don't need to sign it. It didn't take me long to do so. I can start it if Karen gives the date for the art show a week ahead to give me time to do my next idea for a picture.

That night, at dinner, I told my parents what was happening next month.

"I already filled the application," I said.

"Don't we need to sign it?" asked Mom.

"No, I'm not a minor anymore. If I was under eighteen, that's different," I said.

"She's right, Mom," said Janine. "Minors are always under eighteen."

The next day, I passed in the application and Karen thanked me. Once everyone arrived, she told us more about the art show.

"The date of the art show will be October 20th from seven to nine at night and it'll take place here at Stoneybrook Community College in the main lobby near the lunch area. You have loads of time to the project for the art show. It's due no later than October 18th," announced Karen.


	2. I'm in the Art Show!

Later on that day, at home, I was studying for a test tomorrow for the business. I knew it would be very simple since it was based on what we learned. When I was younger, I used to be the worst speller, but now since I had a spelling tutor in high school, I've been getting better at it. My teachers were impressed that my spelling's been improved ever since then. Even my family and friends were glad about that. I was proud of myself.

"Need any help with studying?" asked Janine who was at my doorway.

"I should be all set. This test isn't really hard, it'll be based on what we've been talking about," I replied. "It was going to be on multiple choices, true or false, and an extra credit."

"That's cool, want me to stay in here just in case if you need help?" asked my sister.

"Okay," I said.

She always help me study if there would be a hard test that I would need to study really hard and I'd pass some of them. With her help, I haven't failed one test so far since middle school. I usually get C averages. I used to hate school, but not anymore since I've been getting As and Bs now. My boyfriend, Trevor Lee, wants to have a family early next year when he's done with college, but I told him to wait until I'm done with college first and told him the reason & he understood.

The next day, in the business class, we just started taking the test. Here's the best way for the multiple choices: elminate three answers to help you choose the best choice that is left remaining. That's what I do to pass every test that has multiple choices. I like true or false the best. I also like the extra credits. The question was what should you do if someone gives you a check or credit card? I wrote the same way I answered the other day and added what would happen if no one else does. I was after done ten seconds later. I had my name and date on it as I got up to hand it in to the teacher.

"Thank you," said Patrick. "You may leave now."

Professors always let students leave when a test is done to avoid disturbing the rest, which is the best thing to do. I take classes four days a week and I'm off Fridays. I have three classes every Wednesday and it's banking to help me to keep track on how much customers gave for each item & count the total when I close the shop by adding it in the logbook. I like that idea. It's in an hour, so I was having a popart for a snack. My secret is I love junk food, but my parents don't allow it, so I've been hiding them in my room for years. After that, I just relaxed since I only have twenty minutes before that class starts. I'll leave in ten minutes or so.

Just then, Mary Anne came from her class with one of her two other friends she shares an apartment during college.

"Hi, Mary Anne," I said.

"Oh, hi, Claud, how was your morning?" asked Mary Anne.

"Good. I just took a test from the business class," I replied happily.

"That's good," smiled Mary Anne.

"I know, I need to leave in ten minutes for the last class of the day," I said.

"Oh, okay, you're welcome to visit the apartment for dinner on Saturday. Kristy's going to be there, too," said Mary Anne.

"Sounds good," I said.

I've been to the apartment all the time and enjoy visiting Mary Anne.

"Dad's coming down for Cameron's birthday and Christmas this year and will be with Kristy's family, but when he leaves, I'll be staying to get ready for my spring classes," said Mary Anne.

"I know," I said.

After we chatted, I headed off to my last class of the day. In the banking class, we were working on how add any total money in the logbook by adding dates and put the total next to the date. That's not very hard at all.

After that class, at home, I did my homework for the banking class by counting the total on a worksheet. It didn't take me very long to do so. After I was done, I checked it over and put it in my backpack and took out a blank white paper. I got some crayons. I drew a dress with different group of flowers: roses, daisies, and turnips. It's a kind of a dress I have myself. I added a head, face, arms with hands, and legs with feet. As you can see, I was drawing a picture of myself as a self-protait. I drew myself a long black hair with a flowered headband. I also drew a pair of turnip earrings that I made last year.

I drew Mom's purple and blue striped vase & added those same flowers in it. I was done after that. I put my name on the back. I was done a few weeks early. That's a good timing. The next day, I turned my artwork in to Karen and she liked the drawing. Later, I got my test back and aced it! I had 100%, which was one of the highest test scores, plus the teacher had ten points for the extra credit, so altogether, the final test score was 110%. Now that's awesome!

After that, I was anxious to see if my name would be on the list to be in the art show and that's where my artwork would be for judging. The list wasn't up yet unfortunately. The teacher said it should be up later on today. Everyone, who filled their application, passed in their artworks early, too. I decided to go have lunch. I was eating when Kristy showed up.

"Do you know that art show list is up now?" asked Kristy.

"Now? I didn't see it earlier," I replied puzzled.

"I just saw your art teacher post it up," said Kristy.

After I ate lunch, we went to see and Kristy was right, it's finally posted. I went closer and found my name! Swell, I'm in the art show for the judging part.

"I'm in the art show!" I exclaimed excitedly softly.

"Good for you!" exclaimed Kristy as we were jumping up and down excitedly.

"I can't wait to tell Mary Anne on Saturday when I go visit her at the apartment for dinner," I said.

"I know," said Kristy.

Later, at home, I told Janine my luckiest day and showed her my test score.

"110%. Good for you! You were right; it was easy for you," said Janine.

"Told you so," I teased as we laughed.

"I'm glad you're in the art show now," said Janine.

"I know, it's going to be more exciting than ever," I smiled. "I can't wait to tell Mom and Dad tonight."

At dinner, I did told them I was going to be in the art show.

"That's terrific," said Mom.

"Thanks, I was thrilled, I thought Kristy was joking when she told me she saw Karen posting the list up," I said.

"How did you do on your test?" asked Dad.

"Oh, I had 110% because I had ten points for the extra credit. It was the highest test score. Everyone passed with straight As and Bs. Not one person failed," I said. "That test was very easy."

"That's good," smiled Mom.

"She already showed it to me," said Janine.

I went to get the test and showed it to my parents. They were happy for me on that.

"I find I've been chosing the best answer by elminating the wrong choices ever since the tutor showed me that trick for multiple choices," I said.

"I agree," said Mom.

"I remember that you're always good at true or false questions all your life," said Janine.

"That's true. I remember that, too. I always get either one or two wrong," I said.

After dinner, we went out for ice cream to celebrate about me being in the art show and getting an A plus. Today was really my luckiest day that I'd never forget.


	3. The Best Weekend

On Saturday night, at five, I drove myself over to the apartment and let myself in until I went up to Mary Anne's door when I knocked. Her friend, April Levingston, opened the door.

"Hi, Claudia, come in," said April. "Mary Anne went to get Chinese with Beth."

"Okay," I said.

"Kristy's on her way, too," continued April.

That was when she showed up.

"Speaking of Kristy," I joked as we cracked up.

"Good one," Kristy replied still laughing.

"The table is already set up," April told us.

We only waited for ten to fifteen minutes when Mary Anne and Beth came back.

"Hi, Claud," greeted Mary Anne.

"Hi, Mary Anne," I greeted back.

"Kristy told me you have news to give us," said Mary Anne.

"Yes, I'm in the art show," I told her.

"Congratulations," she smiled as we put the food in the bowls.

"Thanks," I said. "I was thrilled."

"I bet," said Mary Anne.

Then, we sat at the table to have dinner.

"Are we all invited?" asked Kristy.

"Certainly," I smiled. "My family is invited as well."

"Swell, count me in," said Kristy.

"Same here," said the other girls.

"Cheers," said Mary Anne as we hit each other's glasses.

We all laughed.

"You should sleep here tomorrow, so you and I can just go into the college together since you and I have the same time for our first classes," said Mary Anne.

"Sounds good," I said.

The next afternoon, I packed my overnight bag as I got my backpack for tomorrow and headed out. I already reminded Janine that she won't drive me at all tomorrow. Mom and Dad liked the idea to stay overnight at the apartment, I've done it before and had no problems at all since I first slept there last fall. This is also great since I don't see Mary Anne very often during the holidays. I was glad to see her last year when I spotted her. So was Kristy who don't get to see her either. Plus, she visits her family during the first Christmas Vacation last year and she recently visited them this summer. She won't be heading back this year for Christmas since like she said, her dad was coming down for Cameron's birthday and Christmas along with the rest of her family. They will be at her apartment inside of Kristy's. Both April and Beth Sanders will already be in Maine by then starting after the final exam dates.

At the apartment, the girls and I planned to spend the day shopping at the mall & just hang out there.

"We can use my car," said Mary Anne putting Cameron in his car seat.

"Sounds good," I said.

That's we did all day long. We even had lunch at the Mexican Restaurant. We even saw a movie. We went back to the apartment after the movie.

"This was a fun day," I smiled.

"I know and a great idea to celebrate," added April.

"Yeah, we should do this more often," said Mary Anne.

"Count us in," we all said.

We laughed.

That night, April made homemade pizza for dinner. After dinner, we all got comfy and watched a movie after Mary Anne put Cameron to bed. We went to bed at about ten that evening. The next day, Mary Anne and I went across the street to go to our first classes right after she dropped Cameron off at the day care.

"After my last class, I'll go back to your apartment to get my overnight bag before I go home," I said.

"Okay," said Mary Anne. "I should be there an hour before my second class anyway."

"Sounds good," I smiled.

In my art class, I was at the easel painting a big tree with red apples. People always say I'm very talented creating anything for art and it's very true. I including some black birds, a sun, and a few clouds. Karen had just stepped out for two minutes to get some coffee. I was already done before she returned.

"Boy, you're good at making a tree," commented a girl.

"Thanks," I smiled.

"You're better than any of us," said a boy.

"You're all good, too, not just me. No one's better than anyone," I told them.

"Yeah, you tell him," said another girl.

"Anyone can be creative," I added. "Just use your imagination."

"How long you've been into art?" asked the boy.

"All of my life and I've been taking art lessons for a long time," I replied.

"Wow," said the boy.


	4. The Good News and the Bad News

After the business class flew by, I did walked across the street to get my overnight bag and luckily, Mary Anne was there like she told me earlier. I got it, thanked her, and drove back home. At home, I unpacked the bag and put it away in my closet. I had the best weekend that I ever had. I wish I'd see my other friends more often as well, including my best friend, Stacey McGill. I usually see Mallory Pike and Jessi Ramsey since they're still in high school- in their last year. Stacey goes to college in New York City where she grew up to be an accountant because she's a math whiz. I miss her the most.

Mrs. McGill misses her, too. She sees her daughter every other holiday since she's with her ex-husband who still lives in New York City. Stacey might stay there or come back here for good. She's not sure yet. I hope she decides to live here so we can see each other everyday. Stacey was my first and only best friend in the world. I wish I'd call her to tell her I miss her very much. Unfortunately, she doesn't have time to chat since she's been very busy with her college homework- even on weekends.

I just wish she'd be here for Thanksgiving. That'd be great. Mrs. McGill was having a Thanksgiving Feast anyway at her house and she was planning to invite her there. Thank god! Mrs. McGill plans to invite everyone else. I also wish I'd invite her to the art show, she'd be glad to be there, but it's on the school night. Bummer.

I was practicing to count the total and added it in the logbook of my own to practice to keep track. I can't wait to see what's the grand prize would be on that art show night. I'd have a great time that night especially if I win or lose. Everyone would always have fun if they don't win. I won a couple of awards for my best artwork while taking art lessons. I never won last place; I always win 1st or 2nd place.

That night, I was told Stacey accepted that invitation. Good! I'd be seeing her at last. I can't wait for that. I want to spend a lot alone with her even though the other girls might want to see her, too.

The next day, in the art class, Karen wants us to do a book report that has to do anything with art. I got a couple of books with an art title at home.

"The book report is due Thursday," continued Karen. "You can start it in during class starting tomorrow."

One of them is steps of how to do each art activities I use when I baby-sit anyone. I could use that as my book report. Karen started passing a sheet of paper of how she wants the book report to be done. A draft of what's the book about one page and if it has steps, to do any art write them in an essay form on the other page. That should be easy for me to do. I can start that when I get home. I remember I used to hand in essays or any other homework late, but now I do it and turn it in either early or on time.

In the business class, we were doing a little game of a store with any good items. That was fun. I get to be the first owner. When one of the student pretended to give me a credit card, I said, "May I see some ID?"

I checked it and pretended to swipe on an imaginary cash machine.

"Good job on doing it, Claudia," said Patrick.

Everyone else remembered that, too, except for one who almost forgot to do it. I went to that person.

"Did someone gave you a check?" I asked.

"Yes," replied the student.

"Did you forgot to do something?" I asked again.

"Oh, yeah, do you have any Identification?" asked the student to the pretend customer.

"Good job on reminding him to do that," commented Patrick.

"Yeah, because I don't think he wants to lose his business," I said.

"Thank you for asking me," said the student.

"Not a problem," I smiled. "It was a good thing, if the others do the same, some of them would ask the same thing."

"I agree," said Patrick.

After that class, I went home. At home, I got the steps on art activities for the book report I was planning on doing. I got two sheets of paper; one was for the summary and the other is for the steps like Karen said. Then, my phone rang as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Stacey! What a nice surprise!"

"I know," said Stacey as we giggled.

"I heard you accepted the invitation when your mom invited you for a Thanksgiving Feast," I said.

"Yes, I can't wait to see you and the other girls again. Is Dawn going to be there?" asked Stacey.

"I'm not sure, I'll ask Mary Anne when I see her tomorrow," I said.

"I hope she does, it's been a long time seeing her," said Stacey.

"Tell me about it," I agreed.

"Imagine if she surprised us by coming down for Thanksgiving Feast?" asked Stacey.

"I know, we'd be all excited especially Mary Anne," I replied.

"How is Cameron doing?" asked Stacey.

"He's doing good. He's going to be three and Mary Anne's family will be here for his birthday and Christmas," I replied.

"That's good. So, what else is happening?" asked Stacey.

"Nothing much; I'm going to be in the art show on October 20th at night from seven to nine at Stoneybrook Community College in the main lobby near the lunch area. I'd invite you, but it's a school night," I said.

"I know, but I think I'd be able to attend, because I don't a class the following day. I'm only off on Wednesdays for the fall classes," said Stacey.

"Swell!" I exclaimed.

After we talked about ten minutes later, I continued doing the summary I was doing before she called. It was nice to talk to her again. I can't wait to see her at the art show and we'd spend time together after my last class. Maybe she can be with my family, but I know her mother might want to see her, too.

After I finished the summary, I checked for any grammar or spelling mistakes and moved on to do the steps in the essay form. I could do four to five steps. I wonder if I could write the name of an art activity, highlight it, and write the steps right next to it. I could do that way if Karen accepts it. I went in the book and picked out the four best activities like self-potraits, face painting, a paper hat, and finger painting to create anything. I did the steps like I planned. It only took me five to ten minutes and I was finished. I'm glad I try to do essays or any other projects early.

The next day, I turned it in. Karen did like the way I did the steps in an essay form. I was the first one to turn it in and the rest were almost done, so they were going to do it in class. I was the only one who gets to do some painting activity that Karen was giving me like create anything. I was planning to make a mountain with the four presidents; George Washington, Thomas Jefferson, Teddy Roosevelt, and Abraham Lincoln. In most paintings, they start with white paint. Then I started making the Mount Rushmore. It was an easy thing to do; Teddy had glasses, so I added them when I got to him. After I did the mountain, I painted the sky. I used the white paint to make a few clouds. I was all done after that.

"Good work on making the Mount Rushmore," commented Karen.

"Thanks," I said.

That afternoon, at home, I had a free time because I had no homework from businesss or banking classes. I had already done it during both class times. That night, I called Mary Anne as Beth answered.

"Hello?" asked Beth.

"Hi, Beth," I said.

"Hi, Claud, what's up?" asked Beth.

"Not much. Is the woman of the apartment around?" I asked.

She just laughed and said, "Yes. Hold on."

Mary Anne came on two seconds later.

"Hey, Claud," said Mary Anne.

"Hi, Stacey called me yesterday," I said.

"That's a nice surprise," said Mary Anne.

"She's going to attend the art show, I'm so thrilled about it," I replied.

"Sweet," said Mary Anne.

"I'm also glad she'll be here for Thanksgiving Feast," I added.

"I'll bet. Unfortunately, Dawn isn't going to be there," said Mary Anne.

"How come?" I asked.

"She's going to spend Thanksgiving with her dad, Jeff, and Carol," said Mary Anne.

"That stinks," I said. "Sharon must be disappointed about it."

"She was, she called me earlier to tell me that," said Mary Anne. "But Sharon and Dad will be at the feast so will Carlos and Meredith."

"That's a good thing though," I said.

"I know, but Dawn would've enjoyed the feast," replied Mary Anne.

"True," I agreed. "I wonder if she's doing that to surprise us."

"Maybe, there's one way to find out when Thanksgiving arrives," said Mary Anne.


	5. The Art Show

A few days later, my phone rang as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Oh, hi, Stacey."

"Hi, it's all set, I'll be at the art show," said Stacey.

"That's good. Are you staying with my family or your mom?" I asked her.

"I decided to stay with your family," replied Stacey.

"Good thought, we can spend the afternoon when I get home after my last class," I said.

"Sounds good," said Stacey.

"I talked to Mary Anne on the phone the other day and she was disappointed," I said.

"Uh-oh, was she okay?" asked Stacey.

"Dawn isn't going to be the Thanksgiving Feast. She'll be with her family in California, so Mary Anne said Sharon was disappointed, too," I said. "But Mary Anne's family will be here for the feast."

"Oh, I was hoping Dawn would be there," said Stacey.

"Same here," I said.

After we talked, I was glad she was going to be with my family.

On October 17, it was three days before the BIG night! I'm very excited. I wish it'd be here already. Karen told us to be there for six-thirty so we can set it up for the art show. I haven't seen Mary Anne for two days, so I don't know if she's alright. I called her that night and April answered.

"Hello?" asked April.

"Hi, April, is Mary Anne there? I haven't seen her for two days," I said.

"She hasn't been feeling very well," replied April.

"Oh, how is she today?" I asked.

"She still isn't well," said April. "I offered to look after Cameron and take him to the day care so she can rest."

"Is she still resting at this moment?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can tell her you called," said April.

"Okay, thanks," I smiled as I hung up.

Two hours later, my phone rang as I answered.

"Hello?" I asked. "Hi, Mary Anne, how are you feeling this evening?"

"I had a flu for two days. I still got it," replied Mary Anne.

"That doesn't sound too good," I said.

"Tell me about it," agreed Mary Anne. "I had a fever with the headache and I was hot & cold at the same time."

"That's too bad, I hope you'll get better for the art show," I said.

"I hope so, too," said Mary Anne. "My teachers already know that I was out for two days. As long as I tell them, they said not to worry about being dropped from the course if I'm still out tomorrow."

"That's a good thing," I said as she agreed.

After we chatted a bit longer, I was reading a comic book when Janine came by.

"Three more days until the big night," said Janine.

"I know, I can't wait. It'd be so great to see Stacey again," I smiled.

"I bet," said Janine. "Mom and Dad are going out for the night. Want to hang-out or something since we'll be on our own?"

"Sure!" I exclaimed.

"They'll be home early to get ready. They're going out to dinner and see a comedy show in Stamford," continued my sister.

"Okay," I said.

That's what they did. They left the house at about six-thirty. Janine and I left for the mall thirty minutes later. We had a fun time. We had dinner in the food court; we both decided Subway.

We saw a movie, looked around in a bookstore, and so on. We didn't leave until it was almost nine. At home, we got into our nightgowns. We played a few card games of War. I'm pretty good at it. Poor Janine kept losing at every hand and I won at the end since she had no cards left. I like to tease her everytime I win that card game.

"What happen? Did your cards got lost?" I teased.

"I guess so," replied Janine.

She doesn't mind the teasing at all. We both laughed. She wins every now and then.

Three days later, I was thrilled! Several more hours until the art show begins. I'm getting anxious about what the grand prize would be. I guess I'll find out when I win that prize. Mary Anne finally got better yesterday in time to see me in the art show. I was glad about that.

At five-thirty, I had the flowered dress to match the picture. I had turnip earrings I made a year ago. I had red dress shoes to match the roses. I was by six. At six-ten, my family and I left for Stoneybrook Community College. When I got there, I went inside to go set up.

"You look stunning," commented Mary Anne.

"Thanks," I smiled. "Want to help me set up?"

"Sure," said Mary Anne. "Mrs. Bruno is baby-sitting Cameron anyway at her house."

That's what she did. She's a good helper to anyone. My table had a flowered table cloth. I had a stand that had the picture on for everyone to see- especially the judges. The judges were going to be Mr. Tyler Swift, Mrs. Kelly Anne Preston, Ms. Patricia Morton, and Mr. George Orwell. At six-thirty. the art show started. That was when Stacey arrived to my table.

"Stacey," I smiled.

"Hi," said Stacey.

We hugged happily.

"I like your theme," commented Stacey.

"Thank you," I said.

"Hi, Stacey!" exclaimed Mary Anne once she saw Stacey.

"Mary Anne," said Stacey as they hugged excitedly. "I heard Dawn isn't going to be here for Thanksgiving Feast."

"It's true," replied Mary Anne.

I didn't tell her Dawn had called me the day before because she wanted to surprise everyone at the feast. I promised not to say anything. I knew that would be it. Kristy came by to the table.

"Hi, Kristy," said Stacey.

"Hi," said Kristy.

"Isn't this great that we're together? Jessi and Mallory are here, too," I said.

That was when they arrived at the table.

"Hi, girls," said Stacey.

"Stacey! This is a nice surprise," said Mallory.

"I know, Claudia was nice enough to invite me to the art show," said Stacey.

"Terrific," said Jessi.

"Yup, I'll be at Claudia's for the rest of the night. I don't have any classes on Wednesdays," continued Stacey.

"Yeah, we'll be spending the day after my last class ends," I added.

At eight, the judges started to come around the table and scored the artwork. Mine was a huge hit because they LOVED it. Besides me, there are ten other college students who are in the art courses like me. Twenty to twenty-five minutes later, the prizes from third to first places were about to begin.

"Third place goes to Ashley Wyth, second place goes to Lionel Jones, and the first place is for Claudia Kishi," announced Mr. Orwell.

We got on the stage.

"And, one of these lucky winners will get a grand prize," added Ms. Morton.

The envelope was in her hands and opens it.

"And, that grand prize winner is Claudia Kishi!" announced Ms. Morton happily.

"Wow," I said.

"Your prize is you'll be having your very own art shop at no cost to you," said Mrs. Preston.

"Cool!" I exclaimed cheerfully.

"Your art shop also includes an art gallery and it'll be at your house next Tuesday," added Mr. Swift.

"Even better," I smiled.

"Way to go, Claud!" exclaimed the girls.

It was like a dream come true; opening up my own art shop and an art gallery free.

"Where would you like to have the art shop?" asked Mr. Swift.

"I would like to have it in my basement," I replied.

"Okay," said Mr. Orwell.

This is the happiest night of my life that I'd never, ever forget!


	6. The Grand Opening of Art Shop & Gallery

A week later, when I got home from school, Janine met me at the front door.

"Wait until you get downstairs in the basement," said Janine.

"Okay," I said.

We went to the basement and I got thrilled to see the art shop and gallery set up.

"Mom and Dad helped them out," said Janine. "They even put your winning picture in the gallery including the one you entered with."

I saw what she meant: the mansion. I decided to put the ones I also made during the art classes.

"Wow," I smiled.

"Those will be sold from the shop for $50," said Janine.

"So, any of my artwork will be in both?" I asked.

"Yes," answered my sister.

"Cool," I smiled again. "I'll start Monday to give me enough time to get ready like doing the hour sign. The only day I'll be closed is on Wednesdays since I have art classes at four because there is no point to open for thirty minutes. Like I said, I'll only do Wednesdays on school vacations."

"I don't blame you, you can do it from ten in the morning to three in the afternoon," suggested Janine. "That way you can get ready for your art classes."

"That sounds like a good idea," I agreed. "Do you have the Microsoft Publisher to type and print the business hours?"

"Yes, we can do it after your homework is done," said Janine.

"Sounds good. All I have to do is study for the business class for tomorrow," I said. "I'll meet you in your room when I'm done studying. This test is simple."

"Okay," smiled my sister.

After I studied, I went to Janine's room and went onto the publication, clicked the sign that says business hours. I did it like this:

Sunday: 10:00 am to 6:00 pm

Monday: 11:00 am to 6:00 pm

Tuesday: 11:00 to 6:00 pm

*Wednesday: 10:00 am to 3:00 pm

Thursday: 11:00 am to 3:00 pm

Friday: 10:00 to 6:00 pm

Saturday: 10:00 am to 6:00 pm

*Note: open on school vactions and closed for art lessons.

"Perfect way to put it," said Janine.

We printed it out.

"I can also add what's not allowed like no pets except guide dogs. I can accept cameras so they can take pictures of my art works. I can also accept checks and credit cards with a valid ID," I said.

"That's a good idea," said Janine.

I typed that another page of Microsoft Publisher, checked for spelling mistakes, and printed that out as well. I already added no smoking, food, or drink.

"Do you want to help out?" I asked.

"Sure, when I get home from my classes," replied Janine.

"True," I agreed.

Then, we went to the basement to put up both business hours and the rules. I put the hours on one window and the rules & acceptions on the other with tape.

"Perfect; I just need to paint for the title outside the window. Maybe I could do _Claudia's Art Shop and Gallery_," I said. "Should I use black paint?"

"That's a good choice. Let me go get the black paint and the brush," said Janine.

That's what she did in a jiffy while I had our three step ladder ready and I decided to put on the left window. I did it very carefully and was done in ten to twenty minutes.

"That's perfect, you're all set for Monday now," said Janine.

"I agree, I'm so excited," I smiled. "Except for one more thing."

I went to get a drawing paper to write Open on one side and Closed on the back. I used a punch hole and put a string through it & tied it. I came back with it.

"That's a nice looking sign," said Janine.

"I know," I agreed.

She went to get a nail and hammer as she put it on the door, which had wood, and I put the sign there. I had it on the closed side now.

"Now, I'm all set," I said.

The following day, I took the test and had no problems. When I got it back the following day, I had 100% again. I spent the rest of six days to do some artwork during the art classes; I did half for the gallery and the other half for the shop. I did either drawing or painting.

On Monday, it was opening day! When I got home from school that day, I put my stuff away. Then, I went in the basement to open the shop and unlocked the door. It went awesome for the next two hours and fifteen minutes. Two bought small ones for $50, five bought $100 paintings, and three bought one of my $150 paintings- a few of them were cash and the rest were checks. Altogether, I made $1,250 for day one. All of them were pleased on how talented I am. When Janine got home after noon, she gets to give them a free tour around the gallery, which they all loved.

I really enjoyed my new shop and gallery & I plan on doing it for the rest of my life. I'm glad I was a grand prize winner. I just love art.

The End


End file.
